New year, New chance!
by MusicIsLove
Summary: SUBMISSION STORY! The old Glee members gratuated and it's time for a whole new Glee club. Applications are closed! I'm sorry guys..
1. Applications

So, I've read some submission stories and I totally love them. That's why I'm going to make one and I hope you guys want to help me, because I need characters. So, this is my idea: All the old Glee members graduated last year. Now, school is starting again and it's time for the auditions! I hope you want to fill in the application form. I would love getting detailed characters with a strong personality.

Name (Nickname):

Age/Grade:

Birthday:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Family:

Appearance -Hair, Clothes, Body, Scars, etc.-:

Personality:

Clique:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strenghts:

Weaknesses:

Relationship:

What he/she wants in his/her partner:

Insecurities:

Clubs –Glee, Football, Cheerios, Theater, Celibacy-:

Audition Song -If in Glee-:

Instruments he/she plays:

Background history:

Vocal Range: -Baritone, Soprano, etc.-:

Favorite music genres/bands:

Genres/Bands he/she hates:

Phobias:

Illnesses:

Religion:

Hobbies:

Anything you like to add:

Do you want me to write in POV's?

If there is anything you would like to happen with your character, but you don't want to spoil it you can always PM me. And if you know some other storylines, you know where to find me.

The first chapter will be an introducing one, all the drama comes later on.


	2. Auditions

**Okay Guys! It's too bad I couldn't get all the character you sent me into the story. You sent so many girls, it's unbelievable! But, I want to thank all of you for your support. I could need a few more guys, So if you want to send me one, feel free! Here is a list of the character I accepted: Carson Adams, Kyle Adams, Cassidy Agron, Aiden Blackwelder, Coby Brooklyn, Zoe Connery, Layla Corona, Amy Nixon, Zach Nixon, Matthew Peterson, Katy Peterson, Dianna Riverra, Bailey Smith. **

**Here is my first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyle Adams POV<strong>

It's the first day of the new school year. While driving in my brand new car, which my dad bought for me a few weeks ago, I'm thinking about how wonderful my senior year was going to be. There was no other candidate for being the captain of the football team and I was their star player, so I was definitely going to get a scholarship to some college. Yeah, this is definitely going to be my year.

I was walking to my locker, when I saw my best friends, Logan and David, standing by their. Logan and David were just like me in the football team, we were friends since middle school. They were talking about the new freshman, how nerdy they were. 'Here take a slushy, there's one coming,' Logan said while handing me the slushy. Indeed, there was a girl coming around the corner of the hallway. She was 15 years old, I guess, and not taller than 4'6". She didn't look at us until David shouted something. I took my chance and threw the slushy into her face. The girl ran off, almost crying. 'She'll get used to it,' David grinned.

**Cassidy Agron POV**

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! School is hell! When I arrived at the girl's bathroom I tried to get all the slushy out of my hair. It worked, after quite a while, but my clothes were ruined and I didn't bring any other shirt. I guess I just have to walk about in my white shirt with an huge blue spot on it. Stupid seniors, just because they're older doesn't have to mean they can do something like that to me, does it? I walked out of the bathroom and saw a pin-up board hanging on the wall. There were some sign up papers for several clubs on it. I saw Cheerleading, Football, Celibacy, A/V, Theatre, wait, this one could be fun! I've always loved acting. While I was writing my name on the sign-up paper I noticed another small paper. It was for Glee Club, that was perfect! I signed my name on it and walked away, happier than she thought she would be a few minutes ago. There were things at this school she actually loved to do! Maybe this year isn't going to be so bad after all..

**William Schuester POV**

I went to the pin-up board to pick up the sign up paper for Glee Club, the auditions are starting in half an hour. Man, I already missed Rachel, Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and all those other kids. Last year's Glee Club existed of seniors only. I got the feeling I have to start at the beginning. Almost all the old kids at McKinley think Glee Club is something stupid, and those Freshmen are mainly afraid to be in the spotlight. I took the paper of the pin-up board. Nine names were written down! This was way better than I expected. I waited for the kids to arrive. Amy Nixon arrived early, as well as Cassidy Agron, Coby Brooklyn and Katy Peterson. Cassidy, Coby and Katy are all Freshmen. I didn't see that one coming. A few moments later Carson Adams arrived, the little sister of the school's most popular guy, Kyle Adams. Carson is exactly the opposite of Kyle, she's introvert and knows when to be quiet. And Kyle, well for Kyle it's all about football, of course.

I only had to wait for Layla Corona, Zoe Connery and Dianna Riverra. Zoe and Dianna were cheerio's, they arrived exactly on time. I decided to wait a few more minutes for Layla. I was about to start the auditions when I heard someone running into the auditorium. It's was Layla, 'Sorry, I'm late, I'm new at McKinley and I couldn't find the auditorium, so I had to ask someone and..'

It's okay, Layla,' I told her. 'Please sit down.'

I walked upon the stage. 'Thank you for coming here to audition for our Glee Club: New Directions! If I'm right, we're here with 7 girls and 1 boy. Uhm, Amy Nixon, Do you want to start?'

**Amy Nixon POV**

'Uhm, yeah sure.' I walked upon the stage and took the microphone.

Mr. Schuester was sitting in the crowd again. 'What are you going to sing for us?'

"My Funny Valentine, from the musical 'Babes in Arms.'

_My funny Valentine  
>Sweet comic Valentine<br>You make me smile with my heart  
>Your looks are laughable, unphotographable<br>Yet you're my favorite work of art_

Is your figure less than Greek?  
>Is your mouth a little weak?<br>When you open it to speak, are you smart?

But don't change a hair for me  
>Not if you care for me<br>Stay little Valentine, stay  
>Each day is Valentine's Day"<p>

I looked into the crowd, almost everyone was softly singing along and Mr. Schue was smiling. That must be a good sign. I smiled softly, strengthening my (Mezzo) Soprano voice and everyone seemed to like it.

_"Is your figure less than Greek?  
>Is your mouth a little weak?<br>When you open it to speak, are you smart?_

But don't change a hair for me  
>Not if you care for me<br>Stay little Valentine, stay  
>Each day is Valentine's Day"<p>

Mr. Schue smiled. 'Thank you, Amy. You have a lovely voice. Welcome to New Directions, I'm glad you want to join.' I smiled back and watched to other ones perform. Zoe Connery did a quite good job with Katy Perry's 'Firework' and so did Layla Corona with Ke$ha's 'We R Who We R.' After that the Freshmen Cassidy and Coby had to audition. Cassidy sang 'Can't find the Moonlight' by Leanna Rimes and Coby did Jason Mraz' 'I'm Yours.' All four were doing great and joined the New Directions. Dianna Riverra was up now, she seemed pretty nervous. She probably never sang for an audience before. First times are pretty scary tough. She softly sang 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson. I loved her voice. It was soft and sweet and she didn't even miss one single note. It was Carson Adams' turn now she perfectly performed Taylor Swift's 'Mean'. And of course, she could join New Directions too.

Katy Peterson was up now, the Freshman. I didn't notice how tall she was until she stood up. She was about 6'1". I heard Zoe and Dianna whispering again. I felt sorry for her. How should she feel? Finding a boyfriend who was taller than she is herself must be pretty hard. She started singing:

**William Schuester POV:**

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<br>It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know I haven't seen you around, before"<br>_

_'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen  
>Feeling like there nothing to figure out<br>Well count to ten, take it in  
>This is life before you know who you're gonna be<br>Fifteen_

Wow, this girl's voice is amazing. Not as good as Rachel's was, of course. No one could beat Rachel. I chuckled at all the memories flashing by. All the moments I had with my first Glee Club. It was pretty emotional tough, starting all over again. But it just the way it is. I can't change it. Katy's voice is probably the best one I heard today.

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be out of here as soon as we can<br>And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're mommas waiting up and you think he's the one  
>And you're dancing round your room when the night ends<br>When the night ends_

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin round but<br>In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
>But I didn't know it at fifteen<p>

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<br>Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<p>

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
>Who changed his mind and we both cried<p>

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>I've found that time can heal most anything<br>And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<p>

La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la

Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors."

Everyone stood up and applauded. 'I guess I don't have to say anything. Of course you made it. I'm very pleased with you, all of you. You can go now, I'll see you at our first rehearsal.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! I hope you guys liked it. I'm always in for some tips and advice. This was just an introducing chapter and I'm sure the RomancesDrama will happen later on. I've pretty much in my mind, so that should be a problem! If you have some ideas for storylines you can PM me. And I want to ask you if you want to send a review with an idea for the next Glee assignment. Like, musical, anthems, love songs. Make up something and I'll read them all! xx **


	3. TryOuts

**Okay guys! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews. I never expected so many people to read it, from all over the world! Believe me, if I could kiss you I would! But first I want to make an apology to MiniDiannax, she's the one who created Chassidy. But, in the first chapter I misspelled her name. And I want to thank all of you for the ideas you gave me for the first Glee assignment, you really inspired me. In this chapter I'll introduce 3 new boys: Louis Franks, Emmett d'Angelo and Jonathon Wilson. This chapter is mainly about the Football squad, but of course there is some Glee in it too. Hope you'll enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shannon Beiste POV<strong>

The try-outs for the football team has just ended. All the boys are in their locker room now. I'm glad there was so much talent out there. Even some Freshmen did really well. I knocked on the door and walked in. All the boys turned their head on me. The seniors were smiling, of course. The few Freshmen out there seemed pretty nervous. I wondered what happened here, uhm.. Forget it, I think I don't want to know. 'Okay Guys! I made up my mind. I want to thank all of you for coming to the try-outs. You all did a really good job, but unfortunately not everyone can join the McKinley Titans. I've to send 8 of you home. When I call your name, I'm sorry, but you have to leave the room. But feel free to try next year. Okay, first ones are Peter Johnson, Ben Wellington and Oliver White, I'm sorry boys.' The 3 young Freshmen left the room, a little sad, but they kind of expected it, but there was still one Freshman left. His name is Coby Brooklyn. Average height and weight, but he used his body well and he had a great technique. 'Okay, so I've to make 5 of you go now, and again, I'm sorry, but that would be, Tristan Romero, Nathaniel Knight, Tyler Watkins, Vinny Nichols and Steve Mills.' The boys left the room and the other ones cheered a little. 'Boys, okay, boys.' I said to calm them down. 'You can party soon, but first I have an announcement to make. Our captain this year is.. Kyle Adams. Congratulations, you did a great job today.' Kyle grinned, like he knew that would happen. He high-fived David and Logan, his best friends. But there was another one who had been high-fived by Kyle, Aiden Blackwelder. A very tall junior, he was about 6'3", and he was a bit muscular. I've never seen Kyle being with younger people, at least, not with boys. Weird. 'And now, the co-captain of this year is Matthew Peterson. Congratulations, Matthew,' The young junior smiled. 'Thanks, coach Beiste.'

**Louis Franks POV**

Oh God, I totally hate being sick on the first day of school! I missed the auditions for Glee now! I wanted to join last year tough, but I didn't dare to. I rushed to the auditorium, Mr. Schue must be here at this time. 'Mr. Schue! Can I audition for Glee Club today? I know the auditions were yesterday but I was sick, so I couldn't come. And I hope I didn't ruin my chances, tough.' 'Calm down, Louis, right?' Mr. Schue said and I nodded a little. 'Don't worry, you're not the only one who missed auditions yesterday. Emmett and Jonathon are here too.' I looked at the stage and I saw an muscular tall boy with dark brown to black hair. He's not as tall as I am, which is about 6'2", but I'm sure he's 6'0". 'Okay, thanks Mr. Schue.' Emmett started singing Home by Daughtry. He had quite a good voice. A smooth baritone I guess. When Emmett finished his song Mr. Schuester said: 'Thanks, Emmett, you've a really good voice. Welcome to Glee.' Jonathon walked upon the stage now. He took the microphone from Emmett and grinned before he started singing Here Comes The Sun by The Beatles. Just like Emmett Jonathon was a baritone. He sang pretty well too. When he finished he saw Mr. Schue grinning. 'Well done Jonathon, I'll see you this afternoon at the Glee rehearsal. Louis, you're up now.' I walked upon the stage and took the microphone over from Jonathon. 'Good luck, bud.' 'Thanks,' I whispered softly back. I looked up and started singing Bruno Mars' Just The Way You Are. When I finished I heard Mr. Schuester softly clapping. Thank God, that's such a relief. 'Thank you Louis, I'll see you at the our first rehearsal.'

**Zach Nixon POV**

'So, Pythagoras means, A2 + B2 = C2 right?' I asked the other mathletics when Amy, my twin sister suddenly ran in the class room. 'Amy, what are you doing here?' I asked her while the others were discussing Pythagoras again. 'Zach, I joined Glee Club, but there was only one boy at the auditions yesterday. Come on, join us, I know you can sing and I know you like it. It would be so much fun!' I sighed, 'No Amy, I won't.' 'Huh? Why?' 'I'm already on the mathletics, Amy. I need to have some time to do my homework and I don't want to lose all my spare time either. Besides, I don't want to give those seniors another reason to slushy me.' 'Come on, they won't. Glee is cool!' I rolled my eyes. Amy could be so stupid sometimes. 'Amy, you think it's cool. They think Glee is for losers. You can't change that Amy. I won't join Glee.' Amy's expression totally changed when I said that and she walked away.

**Carson Adams POV**

GOD! I hate my brother! He and his asshole friends should be removed from earth! My locker, my hair AND my clothes are totally ruined! There is slushy everywhere. I was just standing by my locker, when Kyle and his friends came by and gave me a slushy facial. I need to go to a bathroom, now! Thank God, there is one near here. I just hope there is no one in there. I opened the door and luckily, no one was in there. Kyle is ruining my whole life! My dad had always loved Kyle more than me, but since my mother died, it seemed I don't even exist to him. Kyle was always better, more talented and such a good boy. Well, and I, I was just an idiot kid to him. Like he preferred to be alone with Kyle, like he wanted me to die or something like that! I felt my cheeks getting wet. Maybe I shouldn't be here at all.. And that's when it all came down, all the emotions, frustrations and hate of the last few weeks were rolling in tears over my cheeks.

**Jonathon Wilson POV**

I was walking down the hallway, on my way to the first Glee rehearsal of the year. McKinley seemed pretty awesome so far. I'm joining Glee, I'm in the football team and the kids in my class were nice to hang out with too. I heard some boy's voice screaming behind me. I turned around and saw Kyle Adams, aka Mister Popular, the captain of the football team, and his friends, Logan, David and Aiden, I guess, throwing a freshman in a locker. That poor guy. I walked angrily towards them. 'Hey! Knock it off! Go beat someone of your own age!' My tactic worked. The 4 guys leaved the little boy alone, but instead of leaving, they turned to me. God, I'm so damn screwed right now. 'So, brave boy, you think we should beat someone of our own age, well, I guess I found someone. You're exactly as old as us. Well, at least as Aiden.' Kyle said with a voice which belonged in some kind of horror movie. He pushed me against the lockers, a smack followed. I stood up and pushed him back, this time, it was him who fell on the ground. But, before I could even walk away, his 3 'friends' were holding me. As Kyle stood up, I saw little blood on the back of his head. I grinned a little, still trying to get away. Kyle growled, like he was some weird kind of animal. His hand formed a fist and before I knew, he punched me in the eye. Kyle, David, Logan and Aiden left, all grinning, leaving me behind. After a moment I stood up, with a little headache. I'm kind of lucky, tough. It could have ended a lot worse. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a black eye. I sighed. Fine, I'm supposed to be at Glee Club in a few minutes, and I have a black eye. I'm so damn lucky, not. I carefully put some water on it. Suddenly I heard some girl crying in the girls' bathroom. I walked out of the boys' bathroom and knock on the door. 'Hey, what's wrong?' No response, but the crying didn't end. I opened the door and walked in and saw a girl sitting against a wall, and I was right, she indeed was crying.

**Carson Adams POV**

I heard someone entering the girls' bathroom. I looked up and saw a guy. Oh God, this is so embarrassing, I'm crying, at school and some guy with a black eye is here. 'Hey, what's wrong?' the guy asked me as he sat down beside me. 'It's nothing, my brother is just ruining my whole life!' 'Shh, calm down,' he said while he laid his arm around my shoulders. I should feel uncomfortable now, I don't even know his name, but instead, I felt.. I felt safe. 'What's your name?' the guy asked me after a while. 'I'm Carson.' 'Nice to meet you Carson, I'm Jonathon.' 'Nice to meet you too, Jonathon. I don't want to be rude, but can I ask you what happened to your eye?' 'Don't worry, it was just a little fight,' he grinned a little. 'But tell me about your brother, I mean, it can't be that bad, can it?' I swallowed. 'It can. My dad has had his eyes only on him ever since my birth. He is bullying and irritating me and I sometimes just want to make an end to all of it!' 'Don't worry,' he looked me in the eyes. 'I'll make sure everything will be alright.' And that's when I felt his lips touching mine. I was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my second chapter. All of you gave me a lot of inspirarion to do this. I was planning on writing a longer chapter, but I have to go now, and I couldn't publish it until Sunday, so I tought this was the best way. I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, and let me know what you think of it.<strong>

**xx**


	4. Being a Family

**Again, Thanks for the awesome reactions I got on the last chapter. So here's a new one. This one won't be that long. I'm sorry guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>William Schuester POV<strong>

So, here we go, the first Glee rehearsal of the year. I waited a moment before I opened the door. I could hear their voices already. That's quite a good start, isn't it? When I was walking in I saw that almost everyone was already here. Zoe and Dianna were gossiping, everyone could tell. Louis, Chassidy, Amy, Katy, Emmett and Coby were on the other side of the classroom talking together. Layla sat with them, but apparently she didn't feel quite comfortable yet. She wasn't joining their conversation. But, she was new at school, probably she will talk as much as the others in a few weeks. Only Carson and Jonathon were missing, we waited for a few minutes, but they still weren't arrived. So I decided to start.

"Boys, Girls, welcome to Glee club you all. Before we start today, I'd like to perform something. This song has actually nothing to do with this week's theme, but I still want to do it."

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life<br>The one we all dream of  
>But dreams just aren't enough<br>So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
>I'll know it by the feeling.<br>The moment when we´re meeting  
>will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen<br>So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
>Right up to the end<br>Until that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.<p>

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<p>

Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
>And dammit this feels too right<br>It´s just like Déjà Vu  
>Me standin' here with you<br>So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
>Could this be the end?<br>Is it that moment when  
>I find the one that I'll spend forever with?<p>

Suddenly, Jonathon and Carson walked in, both smiling and Carson blushed when she realized they interrupted a performance. Jonathon had a black eye, which was weird. I saw him in my Spanish class today without his black eye. They quickly sat down together.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There´s gotta be somebody for me like that.<em>

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<p>

You can´t give up!  
>Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough<br>You never know but when it shows up  
>Make sure you´re holdin` on<br>'Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
>There has gotta be somebody for me<br>Ohhhhhh.

Nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.<p>

Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.<br>Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
>There has gotta be somebody for me out there.<p>

The kids applauded and I smiled friendly towards them.

"As you may or may not know, last year's Glee club made it to Nationals. And of course, I hope we can make it as far as they did. But, you guys have to know they were a real team. Of course, they weren't each other's best friends, but they did respect each other, like they were one big family. And that's what matters. I hope that we can become such a family and that's where this week's assignment is about. Family and friendship. I want you to perform a song about family and friendship, if you want to you can pair up. I'll be pleased to hear what you came up with. You can go now. Carson, Jonathon, because this was the first rehearsal I'll let you go, but would you mind to be in time next week?"

"Of course, Mr. Schue. We're sorry." Carson answered.

"Okay, see you next week, uhm, Jonathon, can you wait for a moment? I'd like to talk with you."

"Uhrm, Sure." Jonathon sat down on his chair again and I took the seat next to him. "Where did you want to talk about, Mr. Schue?"

"Your eye, Jonathon. When I saw you in Spanish class today, there was nothing to see. But, this doesn't look quite good, Jonathon. What happened? And please, don't lie to me. I only want to help you."

"I know, it was just a fight Mr. Schue. Nothing to worry about."

"Can you tell me the whole story, Jonathon? I don't think someone would start a fight for nothing." I saw Jonathon doubting, but then he looked at me again.

"Well, It was early. I was walking to my locker to put some stuff in it before Glee. And when I was walking back, I saw some guys throwing a Freshman in a locker. I told them to back off, which they did. And then one guy was pushing me, I pushed back, he hit me and they walked away."

"Jonathon, I understand if you prefer not to tell, but I really want to know who those guys were, and who gave you the black eye." I felt sorry for him. He was just trying to help a little boy.

"No, it's okay. Kyle Adams, Logan Jefferson, David Jones and a junior, I guess his name was Aiden Blackweld or something like that. But please, Mr. Schue. Don't tell principal Figgins."

"Don't worry, Jonathon. I won't."

**Shannon Beiste POV**

"I can't believe you! You are supposed to be a team! You can't just hit everyone you want! Who's next? Coby? Because he is the youngest? Or Steven, because he is the smallest? Maybe even me, I'm a woman, why not?"

I was furious. William told me today Jonathon got his black eye from Kyle, Logan, David and Aiden. Those guys should know they can't do things like that. I waited till I cooled down a bit.

"I'm not going to kick you out of the team. I want you to make it up to Jonathon and Kyle, you're not the captain anymore. A captain must respect his teammates and he should solve problems, not start them. Matthew, you're the captain from now on. Emmett, you're the co-captain."

No one said anything, of course. I sighed.

"I guess no one is feeling like training now. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Aiden, I don't know what's going on, but please, think about what you want. And Kyle, I know you are a good captain. You just have to show me and the others."

**Kyle Adams POV**

What did that bitch think? I am the captain of the football team. And now is some junior the captain, and worse, a sophomore is co-captain. Matthew stood up, he's already acting like he is going to be the captain for the rest of the season.

"Guys, We all want to go for the championship this year, don't we? Well, we have to be a team if we want to!" Matthew said. "Kyle, David, Logan, Aiden, go make it up to Jonathon."

"Fine, captain." I said sarcastically. "Jonathon, we're all very sorry. And I shouldn't had hit you. We and some cheerleaders are throwing a party this Saturday. I'll text you the details this week, okay?"

It didn't seem like he was exited to go but he agreed, unfortunately.

* * *

><p>I was walking with Logan, David and Aiden through the hallways of McKinley.<p>

"We should get Matthew back. He acted like he thinks he owns the whole team," Logan said.

"We will, don't worry," I grinned. "We only have to figure out how."

Logan grinned. "I have an idea. Everyone says he's very close with his sister. She's one of the Freshmen in Glee, I heard. Her name is Katy I thought."

"And your point is?" David asked.

I rolled my eyes. "If we get his sister, it will hurt more than us hurting him, good idea Logan. I know exactly what we're going to do," I grinned and turned to Aiden "And you're the only who's going to do it."

**Thanks for reading it. I got some requests on a Cheerios chapter, but they will be brought up in the next chapter on the party!**

**I want to know if I should write Kyle's idea in the beginning of the next chapter, or let it be a surprise to you guys?**

**And I want to know some songs the characters could use for their Glee assignment.**

**The next chapter will be way longer. The party, Glee, Kyle's revenge on Matthew/Katy, and Another Party are all things which are in the next chapter. **


	5. Throwing a Party

**Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update as fast as I used too. I've test week at school so I'm quite busy. A lot of people are throwing parties too, because they heard they graduated from high school this week. And it's my birthday today, so I just wanted to give you something. I was just reading the third chapter again and I saw I made some mistakes. Like, in the last sentence 'only' has to be 'one'. I hope it didn't bother you, but I'm sorry! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!,**

**Jonathon Wilson**

It's Saturday, the day of Kyle's party. I'm so excited.. NOT. None of those people are actually my friends. I didn't even like them. Well, Dianna and Zoe were coming, they're in Glee. Matthew Peterson is coming too. I have never really talked to him during the football practices, but I met him when we were hanging out at Katy's, and he's actually really nice. Coby and Emmett weren't invited, probably, because they're in Glee. I wasn't invited in the first place either. At least I didn't had to stay there until the party ended, thank God. But, the good news is, Carson and I are officially together. We drank some coffee at Lima Bean and after that, well I'm not going to tell you the whole story, but I guess you can figure out how it happened. Thursday I invited Carson to have dinner with me and my mother in her restaurant. My dad left us when I was 2 years old, we haven't heard anything from him since, and we still haven't got a reason why he left. But, I don't care anymore. My mother is the best mother you could imagine, she is spending a lot of time in the restaurant, but I can always jump in if I want to. The restaurant isn't far away from our home. I told her afterwards I wanted to meet her parents too, she was quiet for a moment and told me her mother deceased when Carson was 7 years old. Ever since she was living with her dad and brother. Her dad never got remarried. I felt sorry for her, I really did. After we talked a few minutes she surprisingly invited me to dinner, but I was looking forward to it. I wondered who her brother was, if he was so cruel that he could make her cry..

**Kyle Adams POV**

Everyone is here, in Bailey's house. She's the head cheerleader, or HBIC as she is being called. She looks damn awesome, but she has a boyfriend. His name is Jason and he's in college. Bailey said he'd come around midnight. I didn't thought I'd see Jonathon over here. He didn't seem very excited and he still isn't comfortable around here, he's talking with Matthew and Dianna. I rolled my eyes. Matthew hasn't got any idea of what is going to happen to him and his sister! And I couldn't complain about the less amount of alcohol either. Because there wasn't. Yeah, this is going to be an awesome night.

**Matthew Peterson POV**

The way Jonathon, Zoe and Dianna talk about Glee club.. It's seems awesome. Maybe I should join. In elementary school I used to sing with Katy all the time. I couldn't sing as good as she could, but still, my singing isn't really bad. The problem is I've to focus on football and school too, well I'll just think about it.

"Hey, Matt! Do you want another beer?" Dianna screamed from the other side of the room.

I chuckled, "Sure!"

I was sitting on the bench and my feet were on the table when Dianna threw the bottle of beer to me. I caught it and she sat down beside me.

"How are cheerleading practices going?" I asked her.

"Well, Sue is being her cruel self," she giggled. "And Bailey keeps complaining about everything the rest of the girls do wrong, but besides that I'm really enjoying it. How are things with Jonathon in the football team?"

I sighed, "John left like half an hour ago. He wasn't quite enjoying himself. Kyle and his friends threw some beer on his shirt. I asked him if he wanted to borrow a shirt from me, but he refused. He said his mom didn't mind. I do feel quite sorry for him, he didn't do anything wrong."

Dianna nodded a little. "True."

She moved a little closer to me, and again. I laid my arm on the back of the bench. And again she subtly moved closer. She laid her head on my chest and I moved my arm to her shoulder and subtly stroke her arm with my fingertips. Moments passed, I realized Dianna had fallen asleep. Damn, she looked cute. I looked around the room, most of the girls and some boys were playing 'zap the nigger'. Whenever there was an Afro-American on the television within 5 seconds, you had to drink a shot of alcohol. If there isn't an Afro-American, you were lucky and the person next to you had to zap further. Some other boys were just talking and drinking beer. And.. Wait, This can't be happening. In a corner I saw Kyle making out with Bailey! Dear Lord, if Jason was here right now.. I looked at my watch, it was 00.13 a.m. I had to wake up Dianna soon, she had to be home around 00.30 and it was like 5 minutes of driving. At 00.20 I woke her up. I brought her home and went to my house as well.

**Again, I'm sorry for this short chapter and the stupid end. My summer holiday starts this Thursday so I hope I can write a lot. I haven't found any work so, =p**


	6. Different Kinds Of Joy

**I hope I can make it up to you with this new chapter! It's over 30 degrees Celsius (86°F) in the shadow here. It's so freaking hot.. I hope the weather is as well wherever you guys live! **

* * *

><p><strong>Will Schuester POV:<strong>

The children of Glee club are performing today, I'm stoked! I can't wait to see what kind of songs they are going to perform. But first things first. I had to give a class of freshman Spanish. Almost everyone was in the classroom, only Harry Jones, Bentley Black and Katy Peterson were missing. Some kid told me that Harry and Bentley were sick, and Katy wasn't absent during their previous class. I told everyone to be quiet and I started my lesson. It was quite fun to teach the Freshmen, to start with the basics and the kids seemed to like learning a new language. It was about 20 minutes later when Katy finally walked in, I wanted to ask her why she shows up so late, but I decided not to when I saw some slushy in the extremely tall girl's hair. I told her to sit down and continued the lesson.

Finally, it was time for Glee club. It was by far the most fun part of my job.

"Okay, kids. I'm glad you're all here. I hope you could all find a song that suits last week's theme. Who wants to perform first?"

Layla stood up and took the microphone. "I'll perform Elton John's Friends." She smiled and started singing. She sounded really well. When she finished Dianna and Zoe performed 'Gift Of A Friend' by Demi Lovato, Louis did 'Stand By Me' by Ben E. King, Carson and Katy performed Carol King's 'You've Got A Friend' and Jonathon sang 'This is Home' by Switchfoot.

'Me and Chassidy are going to perform 'Umbrella' by Rihanna,' Amy said. 'We know it's not the first song everyone would think about when you need to perform something about Family or Friendship. But if you read the lyrics, you notice it can be associated with friendship too.'

(**Both, **_Amy, _Chassidy)

_You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>Maybe in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<em>

Baby 'cause in the dark  
>You can't see shiny cars<br>And that's when you need me there  
>With you I'll always share<br>Because

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**  
><strong>Told you I'll be here forever<strong>  
><strong>Said I'll always be a friend<strong>

_Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

**Now that it's raining more than ever**  
><strong>Know that we'll still have each other<strong>

You can stand under my umbrella**  
>You can stand under my umbrella<strong>

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)_  
><em><span>Under my umbrella<span>_  
><em>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)<br>_Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)<br>_Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)<em>  
><strong><br>**These fancy things, will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity, here for infinity<strong><br>**_When the war has took it's part  
>When the world has dealt it's cards<br>If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
>Because<em>

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**  
><strong>Told you I'll be here forever<strong>  
><strong>Said I'll always be a friend<strong>

_Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

**Now that it's raining more than ever**  
><strong>Know that we'll still have each other<strong>

You can stand under my umbrella**  
>You can stand under my umbrella<strong>

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
><em>Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)<br>_Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)<br>_Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)<em>

You can run into my arms**  
><strong>_It's okay don't be alarmed_**  
><strong>Come here to me**  
><strong>_There's no distance in between our love_

So go on and let the rain pour**  
><strong>_I'll be all you need and more_**  
><strong>Because

**When the sun shines, we'll shine together**  
><strong>Told you I'll be here forever<strong>  
><strong>Said I'll always be a friend<strong>

_Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end_

**Now that it's raining more than ever**  
><strong>Know that we'll still have each other<strong>

You can stand under my umbrella**  
>You can stand under my umbrella<strong>

_(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
><em>Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)<br>_Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh)<br>_Under my umbrella_  
>(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)<em>

It's raining, raining**  
><strong>_Ooh baby it's raining, raining_**  
><strong>Baby come here to me**  
><strong>_Come here to me_

It's raining, raining**  
><strong>_Ooh baby it's raining, raining_**  
><strong>You can always come here to me**  
><strong>_Come here to me_

Everyone applauded for the two girls, they did an amazing job. Emmett and Coby were up now. They were going to perform 'I'll Be There For You' by The Rembrandts, the 'Friends' theme song. I really like their song choice.

(**Both, **_Emmett, _Coby)

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_**  
><strong>Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A**  
>It's like you're always stuck in second gear<br>**_When it hasn't been your day, your week  
>Your month or even your year but<em>

I'll be there for you**  
><strong>_(When the rain starts to pour)_**  
><strong>I'll be there for you**  
><strong>_(Like I've been there before)_**  
><strong>I'll be there for you**  
><strong>_('Cause you're there for me too)_

You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight**  
><strong>_You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great_**  
>Your mother warned you there'd be days like these<br>**But she didn't tell you when the world  
>Has brought you down to your knees that<p>

I'll be there for you**  
><strong>_(When the rain starts to pour)_**  
><strong>I'll be there for you**  
><strong>_(Like I've been there before)_**  
><strong>I'll be there for you**  
><strong>_('Cause you're there for me too)_

No one could ever know me,_no one could ever see me  
><em>**Since you're the only one who knows**what it's like to be me  
><em>Someone to face the day with,<em>make it through all the rest with**  
><strong>_Someone I'll always laugh with_**  
><strong>Even at my worst, I'm best with**you, yeah**

It's like you're always stuck in second gear**  
><strong>_When it hasn't been your day, your week  
>Your month, or even your year<em>

I'll be there for you_  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>_I'll be there for you_  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>_I'll be there for you_  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<em>

I'll be there for you_  
>(When the rain starts to pour)<br>_I'll be there for you_  
>(Like I've been there before)<br>_I'll be there for you_  
>('Cause you're there for me too)<em>

When the applause stopped, I stepped forward. 'Thank you. You did an amazing job, all of you.' I handed everyone their music sheets. 'For next week, I want you to learn this. And well,' I smiled. 'I guess we're done here.'

Suddenly Zach Nixon stepped in. 'No we're not.' The band started playing, like they knew this would happen. And Zach started singing Nickelback's 'If Today Was Your Last Day'. When the music ended he sighed. 'I want to join Glee.' He said breathlessly.

I grinned, we could definitely use more male members, and he sounded great. I was planning on a Duet competition and maybe a musical. I could hardly starts one of these with 7 girls and 4 boys. And if Zach joined, we finally had 12 members, which means we had enough for sectionals!

'Of course you can join, Zach. Welcome.' I handed him his music sheet and turned to the other members. 'And I've some great news for you too, we finally have enough members to compete in sectionals!' The club cheered and gave each other high fives, which made me grin wider, I really think we have a pretty good chance to reach regionals. The kids seemed to like each other and they had all great voices. Of course, one was better than another, but there's no one who couldn't sing.

**Jonathon Wilson POV**

I was driving to Carson's. I was about to meet her father and her brother. Her brother who, as she said, was ruining her whole life. I can hardly imagine me liking him, if even Carson doesn't like, or hate, him. When I arrived at her house, she was already waiting outside. I gave her a hug and a quick kiss on her cheek. She let me in and showed me the house, the hall and the living room downstairs, she skipped the kitchen and the dining room for the end, she said. Upstairs she showed me the bathroom, her dad's bedroom, her brother's bedroom and hers. We walked in and I plumbed down on her bed. I heard Carson chuckling.

'You know, you're bed is really comfortable,' I grinned.

'It is?' She grinned and laid down bedside me. She cupped my cheek with her right hand and softly kissed me while I wrapped my arms around me.

After a while she pulled back and started kissing my neck.

'I love you,' I moaned softly.

'I love you too,' she whispered back while giggling a little.

'Carson! Dinner's ready!' someone yelled suddenly. Wait.. I knew that voice.. It was Kyle Adams'. He was her brother. The one who gave me a black eye was my girlfriend's brother. Could I handle this? Should I break up? Did I wanted to be reminded of that fight every time I would come to Carson's house? Is this even worth my relationship?

It definitely was worth Carson. I loved her more than anything. I've never had feelings like this before. I just had to be strong, if that's what it would take to keep the relationship working.

'Jonathon? Jonathon? Are you coming?' Carson was already standing by the door, smiling her angelic smile she knew I couldn't resist.

As she opened the kitchen door, we saw Kyle and her dad had already started eating. I smiled politely to her dad and shook his hand.

'I'm Jonathon Wilson, nice to meet you Mr. Adams,' I said. He mumbled something like, 'nice to meet you too' and 'sit down', while smiling softly. He didn't seem very interested, nor did Kyle.

I just nodded politely, 'Kyle.'

'Jonathon,' he smirked and chuckled kind of evilish.

I sat down next to Carson and smiled at her, while she was putting the spaghetti on her and my plate. No one said anything. I wondered if it was always this quiet. After dinner we all watched TV in the living room. I would pretend to leave at 19.30, and come back at 20.15. Her dad and Kyle would leave the house for some car event thing around 20.00 and they would spend the night in a motel. Carson asked me to stay at her place for the night, of course I said yes. We would watch one or two movies and go to sleep, we had to go to school tomorrow. So, everything went as it should. He left, and when he came back Kyle and Mr. Adams were indeed gone. We settled down on the couch, my legs were laying on the table and Carson laid in the couch while her head laid on my chest. I laid my arm upon hers and wrapped my fingers around hers. We watched 'What Happens In Vegas' and '500 Days Of Summer', while cuddling together and kissing each other. The movies weren't my favorite ones, but I enjoyed watched them. It was about 00.45 when we finally went to bed.

Carson was laying in my arms. Both of us were trying to fall into sleep, but neither of us succeeded. Carson turned around and we softly started kissing.

'Let's end what we started before dinner,' she said while grinning softly and she started kissing my neck again. Oh god, this felt so good. She started biting and sucking.. She was giving me a hickey. I moaned softly. When she was done, we started French kissing again. Soon our clothes were getting off, until we only wore our underwear.

'You're so beautiful,' I said and kissed her again.

She smiled. 'And you're so unbelievably handsome.'

After a while she pulled back and rolled away. What was she doing? Did I do something wrong? 'Carson?'

'Wait a minute,' she replied. After a while she rolled back, holding a condom.

'Carson, are you sure about this? I mean, you don't have to do this because of me. I can wait.'

'I'm sure, Johnny. I want this,' she smiled seducing. I loved the way she said my 'nickname'. All my friends called me Johnny since I was like.. 11 or something.

* * *

><p>Carson's alarm clock woke us up. Carson was still in my arms. What I expected to be a fun night with my girlfriend watching movies and kissing, turned out to be the most amazing night of my life so far. We got out of Carson's bed after I gave her a quick kiss. I put on my jeans as I saw the hugest hickey I've ever seen in my life in the mirror, well I haven't seen that much hickeys, but still, it was huge. There was no way in hell I could cover that one up, not that I minded. But, during football practice I would definitely get questions from the guys. I didn't want anyone to find out what happened last night, not yet. Some of them will probably pick on Carson for that one. And if Kyle found out.. Lucky he's 'sick' today.<p>

I heard Carson chuckling. 'Don't you like it, John?'

I smiled softly. 'Of course I like it,' I kissed her softly. 'But I can't cover it up, everyone is going to see it, including Logan and David, so Kyle will find out.'

She softly bit her lower lip. Damn, she looked so sexy. 'Don't worry, I'll ask Katy to cover for me. If you can get someone to cover for you, we're safe.'

'Okay, good,' I said relieved. 'I'll ask Emmett or Matthew, I guess.'

I was right, everyone saw it. Everyone in the hallways kept looking at me, whispering to their friends. I heard my name everywhere around me. And after a while it wasn't only me, Carson seemed to be the subject in every conversation today. I finally saw Emmett walking in the hallways, and I pulled him with me into the toilets.

Emmett grinned, 'Johnny! I heard you had a wild night yesterday. What happened?'

I smiled softly, 'I'll tell you everything about it, but I've to ask you something. Kyle can't find out. I want you to cover for me.'

'Sure, so we were playing video games at my place?'

'Yeah, thanks Em,' I smiled.

'Wait, you promised me something.'

I chuckled. 'Okay. Well, I went to her house to have dinner with her family. I left around seven thirty and came back at a quarter past eight. Her dad and Kyle had left. We watched 2 movies and after a while we went to bed. We both couldn't sleep so we kissed for a while, and well.. It happened.'

'You mean _it _happened?' Emmett grinned wider.

'Yeah, Emmett. _It_ happened,' I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the Umbrella part. It uploaded kinda weird.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this chapter again! As I mentioned in this chapter I'm planning on letting them perform a musical, I was thinking about Spring Awakening, but I'm not sure about it. So I want to hear your suggestions. But, there should be a lot about the musical on the internet. Parts of the script, Songs, etcetera. Let me know what you think! **

**Love!**


	7. Choices

**Thanks for the awesome reviews I got! Here's another one, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Louis James Franks POV<strong>

'So, LJ, where should we start with?' I looked up, probably a bit shocked by Zach Nixon's sudden voice. Ever since he joined Glee, we hang out with each other a lot. He was like the smartest kid in our grade. And I, well I usually get B's and C's.

'Well, I don't understand these math assignments. It's about trigonometry, with Sine, Cosine and Tangent.' I responded and looked at the tall and lanky boy, with his square rimmed glassed. He smiled softly.

'Okay, if you know what you're doing, it's actually quite easy. Many people find it easy to remember what sides of the right triangle are equal to sine, cosine, or tangent, by memorizing the word SOH-CAH-TOA. SOH stands for Sine=Opposite/Hypotenuse, CAH stands for Cosine=Adjacent/Hypotenuse and TOA stands for Tangent=Opposite/Adjacent. Just remember that, okay? Let's make this one now.' Zach pointed at an assignment.

I slowly started. Zach didn't say anything, he just watched. I looked at him and continued, it took about 4 minutes until I finally finished. I looked at Zach again, he smiled and gave me the answers. I got it right! I can't believe it! I finally have some hope for next Tuesday's test. 'Thank you so much, Zach!' I hugged him friendly, at least that was my intention, wasn't it?

**Kyle Adams POV**

'Okay boys! Come over here,' I heard Coach Beiste call. 'It's time for the warming up. I'll go easy on you this time, just run 4 or 5 laps. Except you, Adams. Come with me to my office.' I followed her. I didn't start a fight the last week, I only slushied some Freshmen and some nerds and Gleeks. But I wasn't the only one who slushied people.

I sat down in Coach Beiste's office, quite relaxed, there was no way she could be mad at me.

'Kyle, actually I'm not supposed to tell you this, but with this situation I have to.' I nodded softly. 'Some universities saw you play when you were still the captain of the team. They want to give you a football scholarship, Kyle. They'll come back in two weeks. It's quite important for you to be captain again in that week's match. If they'll see Matthew is our new captain, they'll question about it for sure, which isn't a good thing for your chance to get that scholarship, Kyle. Well, I think you understand I can't just make you captain again. You've to deserve it, the team must trust you, _everyone_ in the team. And, Matthew is a really good captain. But, you deserve that scholarship. You're the best player of the team, no one will disagree to that. Please, don't do anything stupid the next weeks. You'll regret it,' she said seriously.

I chuckled softly, 'Don't worry, Coach.' And we went back to practice.

**Matthew Peterson POV**

After practice we headed to the lockerroom to shower. The cheerios were training on our field now, Kyle suggested we all should watch and so we did. I was one of the last to leave, some of the guys were still in the shower, and 3 others were fully dressed, but they didn't leave yet. I saw it were the glee kids, Jonathon, Emmett and Coby.

'Hey, aren't you guys going to the Cheerios practice?' I asked them.

Coby rolled his eyes. 'It's not like Kyle want us to be there.'

I chuckled softly. 'That's probably true, but that doesn't mean the rest of the team doesn't want you guys to be there. Come, or I'm going to drag you there,' I joked, 'I know you want to come.'

Emmett grinned and looked at the other guys, who nodded. 'Sure, we'll go.'

**Coby Brooklyn POV**

I was glad I went with Matthew, Emmett and Johnny, we even talked with some of the other guys, although Matthew only seemed interested in the practice. I followed his eyes for a while and saw he was looking at Dianna, I chuckled softly. Matthew looked at me.

'You like her, don't you?' I asked him.

'I don't know,' he sighed softly.

'Maybe you should join Glee, you know. You'll spend way more time with her. And it's not as stupid as everyone says it is.'

'I know, Katy talks quite a lot about it,' he chuckled softly, 'Maybe I should, but I don't want to get slushied everyday,' he sighed again. 'I just don't know, I'm quite busy with football, school, friends and everything.'

'You should do what feels right to _you_, you shouldn't care so much about what others will think of you. It's worse to regret something you didn't do, then to regret something you did.'

'I know, kid. Thanks,' Matthew said and he left.

**Zoe Connery POV**

The football guys were watching at our cheerios practice. Everyone of the girls seemed to enjoy the attention the boys gave them. But Bailey was of course distracted by them. Ever since her boyfriend Jason caught her making out with Kyle Adams, star player of the football team and the manwhore of the school, she was single again and tried to date every jock the school counted. She tried to look good for the football players and she ruined our whole routine. I didn't say anything about it, don't get it wrong, I love a little drama, but not right now. Until 'Miss I'm the best of the world' AKA Bailey slapped me in the face.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, FUCKING SLUT!' I screamed at her. 'Just because you're so desperately searching for someone to fuck doesn't give you any reason to fucking slap me!'

'At least I'm having sex! You're still a freaking virgin, bitch!' Bailey screamed back. Some of the boys were 'Bitchfight'. I grinned evily, I may be president of the Celibacy club, but I've had enough sex in my life to know I'm not a virgin anymore.

'I thought you were such a 'know-it-all'. I guess I was wrong,' I smirked, 'I've had sex, slut. I've no idea what makes you so stupid, but at least it works perfectly.'

She slapped me again, I slapped back. And so it went on to a hair-pulling, nail-scratching fight. I was so winning. I've had enough fight with my brother and sister to know how to use my body, even though I was only 5'1". Eventually I hit her right on the nose. The boys and even coach Sylvester were softly laughing, while Bailey started crying.

'Okay, girls! To the showers! Bailey, Zoe, my office, now!' Sue screamed at us. I smirked and kicked Bailey another time and headed to Sue's office.

It took quite a while for Bailey finally arrived, 'Bailey, you're off the team, take your uniform off and get out of here,' coach Sylvester said.

'But, coach Sylvester, you can't do that! I..'

'I can't? Well, I can! Now get out!' Sue interrupted her, and Bailey left. 'Congratulations, miss Connery. You're the next head cheerleader.'

'Thanks, coach Sylvester,' I grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT AN<strong>_

**I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. School is over, so me and my friends are often hanging out, and I've found a summer job, so I hadn't really time to make write. Tomorrow I'm going to Mallorca for 3 weeks, and I can't bring my laptop with me. =( I'll write further on my iPhone, but that still means I won't update the following 3 weeks. I'm really really really sorry! Though, I hope everyone has a great summer! Enjoy the good weather (or bad, as it is in The Netherlands..). I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon. I'll be able to reply every of your reviews and PM's, I'll still have 3G on my iPhone! Well, this AN is way too long, so I'm gonna end it now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you later!**


End file.
